


Things Will Get Better

by waddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Her name is Magic & she owns your liver, I gave Peter a cat in this one because he deserves it, Magic the emotional support cat, Peter’s optimism, Post-Endgame, Some Swearing, Some angst, Some puns, You can read it as a bit of tony/stephen slash if you want ig, panic attack at the beginning but not for long, short but sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: Things are bad now, so they will be better later.Peter has been through a lot of shit but he also has a cat. That’s it. That’s the fic.You’re welcome.





	Things Will Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do something creative before my brain imploded, so here we are.   
> I hope you enjoy! X

There was something about watching sci-fi movies that Peter couldn’t explain, nor did he ever really stop to think about it, but they made him feel as though he wasn’t just an insignificant seventeen year old boy from Manhattan. It was the same sense of gentle urgency he got from looking up at the stars, it made Peter believe that, even just for a few quiet moments, everything was going to be okay. Not because he wouldn’t accept things turning out badly but because life was in some ways very circular. Things are bad now, so they will be better later.

But, in the meantime, he really regretted watching Alien.

He thought about this as his shoulders shook violently from the intensity of his sobs and then gasping for breath, he gripped his blankets until his knuckles turned white and the fabric was torn. The only sounds to be heard in the empty apartment were his sobs and coughs. 

“Fuck,” Tears still streamed down his face. “This shit.” 

The next hour found Peter laying upside down on his Aunt May’s couch with his legs sticking up in the air, chuckling along with the laugh-track of an old sitcom. He hadn’t done his homework yet and he didn’t care. The sun could fit about 1,300,000 Earths in it, aliens literally fucking exist, Peter has seen them, is it the end of the world if he doesn’t hand his Maths homework in on Monday? He has also now seen a picture of a real black hole, so fuck you Mr Lawrence, tonight he was going to relax. 

The way Peter saw it, the bad times just stick out the most, like when your socks get wet or your clothes get stuck on a door handle. You never think about all the times your clothes don’t get stuck and you don’t constantly think about how dry your feet are.   
Unless that’s your kind of thing. You do you.

The tell-tale thump of a slightly larger cat landing on a carpeted floor stirs Peter from his mindless watching of the TV. The boy immediately cooes for the all black cat, called Magic Wanda Parker. Well. She was mostly black, except for the tip of her tail which was white, thus her namesake. Dr Strange had also gifted her to him, so it was a perfect, okay?   
Peter knew she loved her name and that’s all that mattered. 

He sat up and beckoned her over to him. “How’s my purrfect girl?” The cat jumped up to sit on his lap in response to his ridiculous baby voice, leaving trails of black fur in her wake. “That good, huh.” The more he pet her fur the more they both began to drift into sleep. “Did you see the little girl upstairs today? ‘Cuz she told me that she convinced her mum to buy you some treats…” Magic’s purrs and paw kneading melted all of his worries away.   
He loved her so, so much. Peter’s eyes slowly slid shut, his hand faltering on her head.

Peter was rudely awakened by a little paw battering away at his cheek and loud meowing in his ears. Who said emotional support animals were always relaxing to be around?   
Then, when he started giving her the attention she deserved (demanded), the cat curled up on him and fell asleep.

“That’s so not fair, Magic.” Peter whispered, as to not wake her up, “I literally, basically died last month and you’re the one who gets to sleep?” He looked at her furry, little sleeping face and his chest filled with so much love he decided that, yes, she was the one that got to sleep. 

Peter muted the television and turned its subtitles on, scratching underneath Magic’s fluffy chin. 

Sure, things had been bad for a while there. You know, the whole dying and being dead thing was pretty traumatic before Tony had saved him however right now? With two new father figures, a cat, and not only that, but life and being alive? 

Yeah, things were getting better, even if he did occasionally step into water with his socks on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: The-Wombats
> 
> Thank you guys so much, you’re all so lovely. 
> 
> \- Waddles x


End file.
